Finding out our father
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Japan,Hong Kong, South and North Korea, Vietnam and Taiwan find out by blood result that China is their mother and now they want to know how their father is. Will they like their father? And why did China keep this secert from them? Humnan names used.
1. Chapter 1

EgyptAdbydos: Me and one of my friends came up with this, sorry if the characters are OCO, please review.

* * *

><p>China's POV<p>

How did this happen, aru? How did they found out? I thought I hide it well and here they are asking me if it's true, aru. I felt their eyes on me all of them, Hong Kong, South and North Korea, Japan, Taiwan and Vietnam. "Well?" South Korea asked. I looked up to look at them and asked. "How did you find out, aru?" "It's amazing what blood testing can do." Taiwan said with her arms crossed on her chest. I sighed and sat down on my chair. "Sit down and please explain aru?" I asked rubbing my temples, I was trying hard not to cry I kept this a secret because they where in danger and also they never expected as an older brother how where they going to expect me as a mother, aru?

They sat down and looked at me then at each other. "We were curious about wither we were real siblings or adopted and we took a sample of DNA from each of us and you and the result said that you're more then an older brother but a parent." Japan explain his eyes showed his interest but also his curiosity about why didn't he know. "And we came here to see if it's true." Vietnam said speaking for the first time.

"If wants true, aru?" I asked dumbly trying to escape. Japan stared at me hard and said. "You know what China-san…If I can call you that…I mean…" He went red and bowed his head. I tried not to smile about how cute he was right now. "I guess since you sort of have the truth it won't hurt to tell some of the real truth. I'm not your father if that's what you think, aru?" I said honestly looking at them all in the eyes. Japan nodded to himself and the rest of them just looked at me. "So you're not our dad that's a good thing…OW!" South Korea yelled as both Taiwan and North Korea whacked him on the back of the head.

"He said he wasn't our father, you idiot but he hasn't said he isn't our…" Taiwan stopped and looked at me with wide eyes. "Are you our mother?" Japan asked me his voice was shaky. I blinked and looked at him with worry what about if I'm his mother…Oh, the scar he gave for the war between us, aru? He said he was sorry before he cut me that must mean he didn't mean right, aru? "Yes, I'm your mother…don't ask about how it just the truth, aru?" I asked confused. All of them looked at the ground and I sighed this is why I kept a secret they wouldn't want me as their mother. That hurt a lot to know they don't want me as their mother, aru.

What surprise was when I heard sobs, this made me look up along with South Korea, North Korea, Hong Kong, Taiwan and Vietnam, and we turn to look at Japan, tears where going down his checks and his eyes were closed but his figure was shaking. "What's the matter, aru?" I asked him. He opened his eyes and the sadness in his eyes was so much to bear. "I'm…I…I'm…." he put his face in his hands and cried even harder. Then he said two words that made me feel happy and sad all at the same time.

"Gomenasai okaasan, gomenasai." He said sobbing and it broke my heart and it made me happy that he called me mother.

The other stared at him and then at me with eyes in disbelief. I know Kiku is not one who shows his emotions so easily. "I think that's enough for today, aru. You can stay in your old rooms for today if you want and I think its best we all get some sleep, aru." I said to them. They all stood up expect Japan bur they left us alone. "Kiku, its okay I forgiving you the moment after you did the act, you did apologies before doing it, aru." I said going over to him and sitting down on the ground with him. "It's…not that…China-san…Okaasan…I don't know what to call you anymore. I thought I was doing it to my older brother that's why I apologies and I was guilty the whole time after…but now that I know the truth between the relationship me and you share the guilt doubled or tripled." He said looking up at me. "How can I forgive myself now that I know I did that to my own mother?"

"You didn't know I was your mother then, aru." I said to him I scooted closer to him slowly seeing that he never really did like being hugged. I slowly wrapped my arms around, I excepted to lean away or try to stop me like he's done in the past. But what took me by surprise was that he leaned into my embrace and actually returned it. "Still it was wrong and I know I realized just how much." He said though muffled by my shirt.

"China- san?" He asked after a while of just holding each other. "Yes, aru?" I asked back. "Can I call you, Okaasan?" He asked me looking away for me. I reach over and grabbed his chin and made him look at me. "Of course, aru." I said smiling at him. He smiled shyly back.

* * *

><p>Japan's POV<p>

"Of course, aru?" China-san…no my Okaasan said to me with a smile. I smiled back at him shyly, how can I forgive myself for doing that to my mother even if I didn't know he was my mother back then. "Now time for bed, aru." He said getting up and offering his hand to me. I took it and said. "Hai, Okaasan." I said as I dusted off my kimono. I went to the hallway were I was pulled into South and North Korea old room.

"Yes?" I asked them…my sibling by blood…that's a lot take in. "Okay so we're all sorry for the things we've done to mother…anyways we want to do something about it." South Korea said and the others nodded. "That's a good idea." I said as I went over and sat down next to Hong Kong. "But there are still things I want to know. Like who was born first? Who was born last? Why did he keep this a secret? And most important, who's our father?" Vietnam voice all the questioning going in our heads well some. Who is our father?


	2. Chapter 2

EgyptAdbydos: I have to thanks those who review, anyways here's chapter two. Enjoy and please review. Also I do not own Hetalia. One more thing since its fan fiction, I made to where the nations are ruling over their boss. So they really control their country through them.

* * *

><p>Japan's POV<p>

That question was in my head for quite some time now, ever since my blood related sister Vietnam or Akari her human name also birth name…at least I think. Who is our father? Mother won't tell us will he? Could we asked and get an answer or will Okaasan just ignore the question and leave us guessing?

So much to think so late at night and yet I can't sleep all because of that one question? Did we know our father growing up or did he not know we were born? Or maybe he didn't care? That hurt to think that maybe we don't our father because he didn't care and Okaasan kept a secret so he wouldn't hurt to look at us. Why do I feel angry at the same time thinking that our father may have not cared for us or Okaasan?

Great I'm starting to think like a child who wants to protect his mother. I have done bad things to my mother all of us and we agreed that tomorrow while he goes to the market we'll make a special lunch and gifts for him as an apology from all of us. I should get some sleep.

* * *

><p>China's POV<p>

I knew they were smart kids and I knew they would find out that their siblings and I was their mother but I never thought this early and I don't even have a good excuse, aru. I was forbidden to be with their father, all because he was western or European and I was Asian, aru. Our leaders forbidden us from seeing each other even though we rule over them but then again back then it was forbidden to mix blood…race whatever they want to call it, aru.

We would sneak out to see each other, I remember it like it was yesterday, aru.

**Flashback:**

"My "boss" told me we can't see each other anymore, aru." I said sadly to the man next to me. He looked down at me and smiled sadly. His eyes were the most beautiful shade I have ever seen, his body was muscular like he said it was, while many believed it was fat. "We don't have to obey them, Yao." He said in his sweet voice. It made shivers go down my back, not bad shivers they were pleasurable, aru.

"I know but…I don't know…aru." I stammer as he came closer and lean down to whisper in my ear. "You love don't you?" "Yes, aru but…" He started whispering again. "Then meet me at the lake around midnight." And he then stood up kissed me and walked off. My heart was pounding so hard I can feel in my rib cage, but the question is would I risk going to see him or not, aru? I guess you can call me young and in love because I practically counted down the hours to see him. Once I was sure the stars and the moon meant midnight, I went to meet by a lake, aru. That lake was the one we went when we first went on a date. It was in the middle of nowhere so only me and him knew where it was, aru.

He was already there and my heart skipped a beat, he was so handsome in the moonlight. We talked about our future and how we'll take this secreting meets every seven days, aru. "I know it's to long but we can't be caught though I really don't care what they do to me if we do, but I don't them to hurt you." He told me as he hugged me to his chest. "I don't either, aru." I whisper to him. He pulled up my chin and kissed me gently. I on the other hand wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer and one thing lead to another.

By the end of the night I went home looking forward to see him again, though the next time I saw him I had good news for him, aru. I was pregnant with his child, how I don't know, aru. He was there waiting again with some flowers, roses. "This are you." He said as he gave them to me. "Thank you, aru. I have some thing to tell you…I don't know how it was possible but…I." I stammer as I felt my cheeks turn red, "Yes, my love?" He said as he brushed strand of hair from my face. "I'm…I'm pregnant, aru." I said. I looked up at him for his reaction. He smiled and asked. "I'm going to be a daddy?" I nodded and I was picked up a twirled. I was relieved and happy, aru

**End of Flashback **

I sniffed as I look up at the moon, after our last children where born, few months later the Mongols invade my home land. Mongol the person who represents the country, dislike his people mixing their blood with mine and he hated the Europeans even more. This why my children never knew their father because Mongol would kill them not just for the blood mixes but for being half European themselves.

"I love you so much…I hope…no I know one day your children will know you and we will be together, aru." I said softly as I wiped the tears away. I looked at the moon one more time, remembering those nights of passion and love that my lover and I had together. I walked to my bed and got underneath the covers, I fell asleep the moment my head touch the pillow.

* * *

><p>EgyptAdbydos: thanks for reading, please R&amp;R.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

EgyptAdbydos: Here's chapter 3, please R&R.

* * *

><p>Japan's POV<p>

I woke up the next morning more like South Korea woke me up by jumping on me and now five minutes later South Korea was behind North Korea rubbing the rather large bump I gave him. That and mother was staring at us all though he didn't look mad that I hit my brother more like amused that we're acting like children.

"Okay, I'm going to the market to get some groceries, aru. Don't make a mess, aru." Mother said before he left and to my surprise well all of us were surprise when North Korea said. "Can I come with you?" China looked at him and smiled. "Of course, aru." North Korea fallowed our mother out the door. Now that was weird, what is he up to? It still felt weird to call China that but at the same time it felt…good…no wonderful to have a mother. But we also have a father, the problem is we don't know who. I looked out the widow I really want to know who my father is. Then a thought came to me that I never consider, what if our father was human?

I grabbed Taiwan by the arm which made her squeak. "Yes, Japan?" she said as soon as she got her arm out of my grip. "Mei Mei, what if our father isn't a nation but human?" Taiwan eyes widen and then she turned to the other that were watching us. "Japan, just said something that might be true. What if our father was human?" she asked the others. I saw the same reaction that Taiwan had. "Poor mother, he must be really sad that…father…passed away." Hong Kong said for the first time since the discovery. Then Vietnam looked out the window and said. "If it is true then our mother must have been heart broken for many years only for us to break his heart even more." I lowered my head because wither she knew it or not I felt it those words directly at me, why did I do it?

"But that's all in the pass right? The best thing we can do is look into the future and try and make up for all the things we did. I mean I can't believe I said all those awful things to my own mother." Taiwan said. "Right lets get to work if we sit here and mop we won't get anything done." Vietnam said.

* * *

><p>China's POV<p>

North Korea walked next to me, he was quite since we left the house. "Mama?" He said finally. "Yes, aru." He looked at something then at me, his dark brown eyes in the right light look like his father's, violet. "You we're so post to keep them from finding out the truth, aru." I said to him. He bowed his head and looked at the ground. "I know mama. But they…their stubborn so they did the DNA test anyway." He said. "I'm sorry, mama." I went up to him and pulled him into a hug, which he returned. "It's alright Hyung Soo." I said to him as I rubbed his back. "It's not your fault just like it wasn't your fault that you know the truth." Hyung Soo or North Korea one of my second children to be born, first twin to be born and my only child that knew since he was seven that I was his mother and since he was sixteen that…who his father is.

I so happy that he knew I was his mother but at the same time sad because I made promise to keep it a secret from his siblings, from his twin. "Thanks mom it means a lot." He said as he pulled away from me. I smiled and said. "Come on we still need to get ingredients for lunch and dinner." I started walking towards the market with my son behind me.

* * *

><p>North Korea's POV<p>

I knew China was my mother since I was seven and when I told him I knew I had to swear not to tell the others. When I turn sixteen I found my father and once again I was forbidden to tell my siblings. Because my mother and father's love story in as bittersweet as England's Romeo and Juliet, only they didn't die. I know that one day my mother and father will be together and finally we'll be a family.

I looked up at the sky as mother got the meat for lunch and dinner but it's only going to be lunch if my siblings do what they said they would. I couldn't but wonder how my mother would look like in a big white wedding dress, he might not know it but father and I look at the latest wedding dress and try to picture mother in them. Though he would kill us both…maybe just dad and a good bamboo spanking for me…that would still hurt.

I looked back at mother and thought everything my siblings did to him, I want to kill Japan when he cut mother that night…if I had only come over a little bit earlier then I could have stop it and mother wouldn't have that scar on his back reminding him of the time my little brother stabbed him. It made my blood boil but I still remember what mother told me before he passed out from the pain.

_**Flashback**_

_I knocked at the door but nobody answered so I tried the handle it wouldn't be breaking in, its my mother's house and I was invited. I turn it and went inside though surprise to find it open. I walked through the living room only to hear sobs when I passed the back door. I ran to trough the back door and the sight I saw was not one I would ever forget, my mother on his front with this big slash on his back, a pool of blood underneath him. "Hyung Soo…" His voice was full of pain. "Mother!" I kneeled in the blood not caring about my white pants. "Mother what happen?" I asked as I gently lifted him up to his feet. "Japan…he stabbed me in the back…Nanjing…so many dead…raped…he said to forgive him before he did it…so he was force to do it." Mother said his sound like it hurt to even breathe. I was going to kill Japan the moment I saw him. _

"_He's your brother…your baby brother…he doesn't know the truth…please protect him from the leaders of his country…make sure he doesn't loses his kindness along the way." Mother said before he passed out. I picked him up completely and took him to the nearest room. I took off his shirt and put him down on his front. I got a wash cloth and clean his wound as I thought over his words. Protect Japan after what he did to mother to me and my twin. I felt tears of anger and pain coming but I fought them down. I bandage my mother's wound, I stood up to take the water for the wash cloth and I notice how red it was and how the bandages where turning red. I felt one tear go down so I put the pot of water down and many more came down. I rushed to where the phone mom used to call dad. By the time I got dad's number right I was sobbing, I could hear the phone ring and I was praying to whatever god but for my father to pick up. _

"_Привет." I heard my father voice say, I sighed in relief._

"_Папа, мама не пострадал, Япония сократить его на спине...Существует так много крови, пожалуйста помогите папа.__" I said quickly as more sobs came._

"_Это хорошо моего мальчика, я иду за прямо сейчас__." My father said gently. _

_**Flashback ended**_

"Hyung Soo." I heard my mother's voice. "Yes?" I asked as I tried to get the memory out of my head. "來我們就要離開." Mother said before walking away. I ran up to catch up to him and fallow him to another store.

* * *

><p>EgyptAdbydos: If you can translate the language in the flashback you find out their father.<p>

Hyung Soo = North Korea

Yong Soo = South Korea


	4. Chapter 4

EgyptAdbydos: Thank you to all that review, I finally got over my writer's block and now here's the next chapter you've been waiting for. I finally revael their father, though only to the readers in the story they still don't know their father. Please R & R!

* * *

><p>North Korea's POV<p>

I watch mother go around the market buying things, I kept thinking about father. My siblings found out about mother it's only a matter of time before they find out about father. Then they will find out about me knowing and not telling them. Great...I guess they'll be mad at first but they'll forgive me. I sighed and thought about my siblings reactions to why I didn't tell them, Taiwan will be anger at first but then she'll forgive me, Vietnam will just hit me and not talk to me for a while, Hong Kong will just look at me and then just ignore me for a while, Japan will be angry and then he'll understand why I was so moody towards him. My twin...that made the lump in my throat more big...what would be my twin's reaction...will he be angry...he has every right being twins we hardly have any secrets for each other...and the secrets we do have are nothing this big. Would he forgive me for this betrayal as he would see it.

"Hyung, are you okay, aru?" Mother's voice cut through my thoughts. I looked up from where I was staring at the ground. Mother smile softly at me, his eyes warm as he opening his arms. "Come here, aru." He said softly. Tears were gather underneath my eyes from my thoughts left me shaking and trying to control my emotions but the thought that my twin may never trust me or maybe even hate me was too much. Sure he's an idiot but he's my idiot, I love him too much to lose him. I k ow that I rarely show that he means that to me but he knows I love him but when he finds out I knew about this it may make him question if I do love him. I ran the short distance to mother and warped my arms around his waist, I finally let my tears fall, I confess to mother my fears as he rubbed circles around my back and told me that everything's was going to be okay.

After my emotion breakdown mother took me to a little stand and bought me ice cream. I felt better now that everything wasn't bottle inside anymore. I told mother to go home to the others that I wanted time for myself, mother nodded and gave me a look of understand meant before he left. I watch him walk until I couldn't see him anymore for standing up and started to walk aimless around. That is until I bump into somebody. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." I stared to say before I was cut of by a familiar voice. "Хен является то, что ты, сын?" I looked up and meet my father's violet eyes. "папа." I said looking at him. Once again tears formed in my eyes...urgg...I hate the fact that I was being emotional today. "папа!" I shouted as I hugged him and cried into his waist. I was barly able to reach his waist, I caught him by surprise when he heard my sobs. "Shh... It's okay...it's okay, my child." Papa's voice was gentle and sweet. I felt him pick me up and start to walk away from the park we were at.

Once we reach the forest he sat down with me in his lap, warping his arms around my still shaky figure. "Shh...мой ребенок..." Papa said rocking up slightly, I knew I should be embarrass but I just buried my head deeper into his chest drawing comfort from my father I felt him take a deep breath and then started to sing a song he sung for me before. "Как узор на окне. Снова прошлое рядом, Кто-то пел песню мне, В зимний вечер когда-то. Словно в прошлом ожило, Чьих-то бережных рук тепло, Вальс изысканных гостей, И бег лихих коней. Вальс кружил и нёс меня, Словно в сказку свою маня, Первый бал и первый вальс, Звучат во мне сейчас. Зеркала в янтаре, Мой восторг отражают, Кто-то пел на заре, Дом родной покидая. Будешь ты в декабре, Вновь со мной дорогая ." It calmed me down as he finish the song still rocking us. "Are you okay now, Hyung. Do you mind telling papa whats wrong?" Father asked his voice soft. I took a deep breath and looked up to meet his eyes, they were warm and gentle I don't know why other nations fear him or call him creepy to scary. Or why they start to shake when he's close to them like Lithuania or Latvia.

"My siblings know the truth, they know that China is our mother...Papa if they found out that then its only a matter of time they find out about you and that I knew the truth for a long time and I didn't tell them. I can withstand the others wrath but Im Yong's wrath I can't withstand that." I said my voice craked towards the end. My father's eyes filled with sympathy and love. "My poor ребенок, don't worry I know for sure he'll forgive you, your his twin you guys ate connect to each other no matter what. Sure he'll be angry but in time he'll be told why you needed to keep it a secret from them." Father said. "Thank you, papa." I said getting out of his lap. "I should head home before mother worries to much." I said starting to walk toward where I knew was a road. "Take care and tell your mother that soon we'll be a real family." Father's called out. "Okay." I said to him as I started my journey home.

* * *

><p><p>

Russia's POV (EgyptAdbydos: congratulations to those who guess right, this is their father.)

I watch my son walk away from me back to his mother, having one of my babies know about me was a great feeling. Now I have news that my other little ones are starting to uncover the truth...I felt excited and scared at the same time. Would they except me or will they fear me? I would never hurt any of them on purpose or for my own enjoyment. I am a little crazy for all that has happen to me but my love Yao and our little ones keep it at bay. I sigh and got up from the ground and dusted my cloths, it hurt me so much to see my little one so sad and scared it made my hear twist in a unpleasant way, I would do anything to make sure he's happy or anyone of little ones.

I miss Yao and his arus he uses at the end of his sentences, I walked deeper into the woods and started walking toward home. It's really lonely but I have hope one day I might have Yao and our little ones there. I hope my other littles find out soon. Yao's right in the right light Hyung Soo eyes look violet.


	5. Chapter 5

Japan POV

Hyung sure is taking time with mother at the market. I thought as I stirred the soup I was making. "Kiku, do you think father was a human or someone we know?" Taiwan asked. "I don't know, I would assume it would be logical to think our father was human…it would explain…mother's pain at the mention of him." I answered looking at my sister wondering if she's older sister or younger sister. "Okay the fish is done, are you guys okay?" Vietnam asked looking at her siblings. "Yeah, just thinking about who our father is." Taiwan said. Vietnam nodded and put the fishes down on the table. "I'm wondering who's older." I said as I grabbed the soup pot and putting on the table as Hong Kong brought in the dumplings and South Korea brought in the plates. "That's a good question to ask after lunch." Hong Kong said. I nodded and we all turn as we heard the front door open. "We're home, aru." Mother's voice called in.

China and North Korea walking into the dinning room to see the table full of food. "Surprise." I said along with everyone else and was secretly proud to see China…mother's surprise face. "How…why…thank you, aru." China said looking at all his children. "Did you know about this, Hyung soo?" China asked him. Hyung just shrugged and went over to his twin. Which South Korea hug with such happiness but then pulled away and looked at him which North Korea avoided eye contact.

We all sat down to eat with some joking around and talking after eating lunch we all sat down on the porch to enjoy the afternoon breeze and relax a little. "Okaasan, I have a question." I said to China. "Yes, aru?" China said looking at all of us. "We're just curious who was born first and last, in order, please?" I asked gently. "Alright, aru. You have the right to know anyways, aru." China said with a sigh, he probably saw it coming. "Kaoru was born first." China said looking at Hong Kong, while Kaoru blinked and looked surprise he was the oldest out of all us. "Then it was Hyung Soo and Im Yong Soo." China said looking at the twins, Im Yong Soo sat up more straight and Hyung Soo just rolled his eyes at his twin's actions. I sighed know I was going to get teased by South Korea for being younger then him.

"Then it was Kiku and finally Mie Mie and Akari." China said looking at all of us with pride and love. It made me feel happy and for some reason safe…I like this feeling. Its different from the feeling I get with Hercules…Wait did I just think that! I put my head down to hide my blush. I heard China chuckle softly so I knew he saw…great…I do not like Greece that way…I don't.

Later at nighttime I was sitting outside fighting with myself about whether I like Greece or not. "You know, aru, you should just tell the person you like I know its scary but for all you know, they might like you back, aru." Okaasan's voice said right behind me making me jump and stand up to turn to him. "What do you mean?" I asked trying to play dumb but China looked at me with knowing look. "I was in your place at one point, whether I liked your father or not but at the same time I picture him with someone else and I found out I didn't like it, aru." Mother's said looking at the moon with longing, it pained me to see mother that way. "How did you and father meet?" I asked him. "Your father place was holding a ball and unfortunately my robes looked like a dress, so he thought I was a woman but I told him who I was, he said he didn't care he wanted me to dance with him. I said no at first but he was persistent and finally to shut him up I agree, aru. And I fell in love with him." Mother said looking one more time at the moon before looking at me. "Just ask, him, you never know he might like you, too." Mother said to me as he went back inside. "Hai, I will…hey how do you it was a he?" I asked catching up with him in the hallway. "I didn't, aru." Mother answered with a smile before closing his door. I really, really don't like it when he does that.

* * *

><p>China POV<p>

Ivan, I miss you, so much. "I love you." I said to the moon, the same moon Ivan and I dance under so many years ago. I sighed I just told Kiku, how I meet his father but not who. I wonder if they figure it out would they accept Ivan, or not. I jumped when I heard thunder crake and looked at the door worried for Mie Mie, she always hated thunder, she always hide under the bed. I opened my door only to get ran over as another thunder exploded outside, I got up slowly and then went over to the shaky sheets on my bed. "Mie Mie, its okay your safe, aru." I said gently and softly as I could. I sat down on the bed and pulled her into my lap. "I'm…sorry…mama…I…" Mie Mie said her voice shaky. I sighed and went through different songs in my head until I found the one I wanted to sing to her.

"_Little child, be not afraid though rain pounds harshly against the glass like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger I am here tonight. Little child, be not afraid though thunder explodes and lightning flash illuminates your tear-stained face. I am here tonight and someday you'll know that nature is so the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land on forests and sand makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning." _I felt her trembling stop just a bit and she pulled the blanket of her face, I took the sleeve of my pajamas and wiped her tears away.

" _Little child, be not afraid though storm clouds mask your beloved moon and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams I am here tonight little child, be not afraid though wind makes creatures of our trees and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand and I am here tonight."_ I felt Taiwan's start to relax and her weight on me but I didn't care. I was happy that I was able to sing her to sleep again, I haven't done that in so long.

"_For you know, once even I was a little child, and I was afraid but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears and to give a kiss goodnight well now I am grown and these years have shown that rain's a part of how life goes but it's dark and it's late so I'll hold you and wait till your frightened eyes do close and I hope that you'll know... everything's fine in the morning the ran will be gone in the morning but I'll still be here in the morning" _I sang the last verse softly as I felt her breathing slow down and her weight on my lap, told me she was asleep. I place her gently to my right side and covered her up with the sheets. I sighed as I looked out my window it was raining, I couldn't see the moon anymore, I guess I should try to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**EgyptAdbydos**: I am so sorry, I took so long, I had a writers block then I got ideas for other stories and I had to post those up. But I'm going to try to update every week or every two weeks. Anyways enjoy and please R&R.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot here.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Taiwan's POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning and found myself alone in Mother's bed. "Where did he go?" I mumbled as I stood up and stretched. I open the screen door and smelled the delicious food mother makes and smiled. I walked all the way to the kitchen where I bumped into my twin Vietnam.

"Hey, are you okay? Last night was a really bad thunder storm." She said looking at me with concerned.

"Yeah, I went to Mother's room and he sang to me like old times." I answered with a slight smile.

Vietnam looked at me but in the end smiled and nodded. "That's great to hear, I was worried you were suffering alone." Akari said.

"Nope." I said popping the p for more effect.

"Alright, lets help mom with the cooking shall we?" Akari said turning around and walking into the kitchen.

We enter the kitchen together and saw China stirring something in a pot. He turned to us and smiled, I smiled back and walked over to him.

"Can I help you with anything, mom?" I asked.

"You can stir the rice for me, this is almost ready. Then we need to wake up the boys, aru." He said with a sigh and a small chuckle.

"Okay." I said going to the pan with the rice and stirred it once in a while.

"What about me, can I cut some fruit do we can eat it along with everything else?" Vietnam asked China.

"Of course aru." He said with a smile.

Vietnam smiles back and took out the cutting board, a knife and done fruit and began to cut it.

"Mom?" I asked to just have to ask him if our father was alive or not...I couldn't bare to not know if Mother fell in love and then that love died it was to sad.

"Yes, aru?" He asked testing the soup before adding so herbs and stirring again.

"Is...is our father...alive?" I asked nervous wanting to know the answer, my heart was pounding in my chest.

Silence went through the kitchen the only thing that could be heard was my sister's cutting and my heartbeat in my ears.

China sighed and smiled at me before looking out the window.

"Yes...He's alive." He finally admitted after a while.

It took all my will strength to not sigh in relief before his words registered in my mind. Our father was alive! But who is he, obviously he had to be one of the countries...but who?

_Well anyone but France is fine by me_. I thought shuddering at the thought of France being our father.

Vietnam finished cutting the fruit and excuss herself to go wake up the boys, once the boys were awake we set up the table and started eating. I helped mom with the dishes once we finished the meal after helping him I excused myself and left to the gardens to find my siblings. I walked outside and couldn't help but smiled as looked over the landscape as the wind gently twirled my hair and the bottom of my dress.

I looked to the east and saw the rice fields that hold so many fond memories of when my siblings and I helped our mother, I looked a little more north and there was the bamboo forest that we used to explore/get lost in, there was also the lushed green fields of grass and wild flowers we used to go catch fireflies in. I looked more west and I saw the old rope swing we used to swing in still connect to the beautifully cut tree, the pond with the koi fish still had cythsanthamums and lotus flowers around it, I still remember the spring we planted them. In other words everything looked the same and I can still recall and hear the past happy memories this place holds.

I walked down the steps of the porch and started walking to where my siblings were feeding the koi fish. I sat down on the spead blanket next to Hong Kong, our oldest brother.

"Our father is alive." I said to them, causing them to stop what they were doing and come to sit on the blanket with Hong Kong and I.

"He is?" Japan asked his eyes wide.

"Who is he?" South Korea demanded.

"I don't know, all I know is that he is in fact alive...Which means it has to be another nation." I said glaring at him.

"But who?" Hong Kong asked softly.

I shrugged, I didn't have a clue who it could be and I didn't really care unless it was France then, we have a problem.

"As long as its not France-san...I mean... I respect him and all but he's too..." Japan stuttered out blushing red as a tomato.

"Pervert." Vietnam finished for him.

"Hai." Japan said sighing in relief that he didn't need to say the word.

"Well, we'll find out someday soon." North Korea spoke up before flopping down on the grass next to his twin.

Everyone nodded agreeing with him, we'll find out one day...I hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**EgyptAdbydos**: Okay, just a warning in this chapter I won't have any China xx Russia, scenes, nor will they appear well maybe China but other then that they're only mention. Enjoy! :) Please R&R. Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot here.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Japan's POV<strong>

I sighed as I walked over to Greece's house, I smiled softly at the cats that were around his house, I love cats, well I love anything cute and furry...kind of like my mother. I frowned, I still haven't forgiven myself for what I did all those years ago...I didn't understand how mother could. North Korea hasn't forgiving me either, speaking of my older brother, now that I know he's older. He's hiding something, what it is I don't have a clue, but I'm sure I'll find out sooner or later.

I stopped when I saw Greece or Heracles, he was shirtless...not that was unusual for him all Westerns seem to do that. But my heart pounded in my chest, it made it difficult to breath, I let my eyes travel over his smooth back all the way down to his nice round bottom. I shook my head to get those perverted thoughts out but then he decided to turn around presenting me with his nice firm chest with those...abs. My eyes travel to his navel and then back up to his face, his tan skin looked beautiful with the afternoon sun hitting it.

"Japan." He said with a softly with a gentle smile.

I gulped trying to get my salvia down my suddenly dry throat, I cleared it took trying to act calmly and put a calm mask on, like I was taught when I was very little.

"Greece, beautiful day, isn't it?" I asked with a small smile gracing my lips.

He nodded and walked toward me, studying me with those teal colored eyes, I let out a soft breath that I didn't even notice i was holding. He was...a god walking among us, or at least to me he looked that way.

"Perhaps we know each other," He draw out slowly his deep voice sending shivers down my back, making my hair on the back of my neck stand a little in pleasure. "to use first name base, or real names?" He asked with a casual smirk.

I nodded not finding my voice again, sometimes I wonder if he knew the effect he has on me, the spell he put me under when his brother Italy or Feliciano introduced us.

"So, Kiku, what's on your mind? Or more like what happen?" He asked causing me to freeze in my spot, I had been fallowing through forest of his country.

_How does he know something happen? How can he read me so easily?_ I asked myself as I let my wide eyes look into his knowing ones.

He offered me a gentle smile and looked up at the clouds. "I might not be as old as China but I think I am as old as you...Plus..." He trailed off shaking his head as though he was arguing with himself.

"Plus?" I whispered pressing on, wanting to know what he was going to say.

"Nothing, so are you going to tell me, maybe I can help you." He said turning his head back to me.

I looked down at the floor, trying to calm down my beating heart when my mother's words ringed through my mind. _Tell him how you feel because for all you know he might feel the same way. There's no way of knowing unless you take a chance. _

"Heracles?" I said his name looking up into his eyes.

"Yes, Kiku?" He asked me gently.

"Have you ever fallen in love?" I asked him.

"I have." He states simply but curiosity is in his voice...and _hope_?

"I-I...I." I start to say but I couldn't say the words, I shook my head.

_No! I can, and I will tell him how I feel about him._ I thought fiercely taking a deep breath.

"Heracles, I..." I licked my dry lips moistening them a little. "I love you." I said loudly before my courage abandon me.

He blinked and smiled at me and walked over to me, I stood still scared of his reaction, his answer. He pulled me into his arms and I melted when he titled my head upwards and kissed me on the lips. I felt dizzy and something warm spread through my body like an electric currant. He must have felt it too because I heard and felt his soft moan, it caused a heat to spread to my body as an electric currant went down my back. Soon I felt a soft wet warm lick my bottom lip, I open my mouth a little cautious but also curious. I felt his tongue go inside my mouth exploring it and coaxing my own tongue to explore his mouth before our tongue intertwine with each other before we had to pull away for air.

I laid my head against his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing as he took sharp deep breaths, I knew I wasn't better off as I literarily panted for air and trying to calm down my fast beating heart. I could hear Heracles heart beating fast as well, I sighed in content when he pulled me closer to his chest before I pulled away and looked up at him.

"I love you, too." He said with a smile, I smiled back letting myself feel content for the moment.


End file.
